Year One
One year later... Part One On a planet hundreds of light-years from Earth, three humans sat in an office. The first was a woman. She was young, with dark skin and darker hair, and kept one hand planted on the desk in front of her as she gestured wildly with the other. “C’mon, Kai! It’s our anniversary – one year in the colony!” The second was a man, older, taller and smelling of smoke – not the smell of cigarettes, but wood smoke, as if he had just been around a bonfire – or escaped a forest fire. His long red hair was singed. “Just picture it, okay? It would be just like home – decorations, wine flowing free…” The woman – the press pass around her neck might have revealed her name as Rhea, had she stopped moving long enough for it to be legible – elbowed him. “We don’t have wine, Marsh.” The redhead paused. “Well, water, anyways.” The room’s final occupant sighed as the two looked expectantly at him. His name was Dr. Kai Oshiro, and he was tired. “No.” The reply was flat. “Look, I’m sorry, but – Marshall, you’re our PR guy! Have you seen the political climate lately? And with it being the anniversary of the colonisation and everything, what do you think ''will happen?” He paused. “And Rhea… you don’t even work here.” Marshall, the redhead, shrugged. “I was hoping that a party would happen. And Rhea’s here 24/7 – or however the saying should even '' go on this planet - so we just sort of figured, why not?” “Come on, Kai, nothing’s going to happen!” Rhea frowned. “And if it did… People would need some cheering up anyways, right? Do you really think that a little celebration'd be so bad?” Kai stood. He was all of 5’8’’, but well-built – he looked larger. “Rhea. Marshall. In case you have both forgotten, we are the NCE. The Ninth-World Committee of Ethics. We’re on shaky enough political ground as it is – do you really think that we need to be seen celebrating the anniversary of human colonisation? Enough people are already calling our name ''speciesist, for-“ Rhea breathed an ''“Oh,” ''but Marshall cut Kaito off. “Look, I’m 'your PR guy', I get it, but you’re just being paranoid. A party won’t hurt anyone – can you please just try to ''relax?” “No. Not on a day like this.” Kai wanted nothing more than to sink back into his chair, but he held his ground. “I am the leader of this organization, you know. Look. Next year, maybe, but we just can’t afford bad press right now.” “Fine. You’re the boss.” Rhea shrugged. “I get it, okay? You guys don’t people rioting in the streets or anything.” She stood. “C’mon, Marshall. I’ve got a hot date with my deadline soon, and I need a statement on that Mining Act.” ---- And then they were gone. Finally, Kaito allowed himself to sink into his chair and close his eyes. One year – it had felt like an entire year of political tension and arguing with the bigwigs, and the anniversary was coming right up. Should he have let them have their party? Possibly. He wasn’t sure. Still though, a year was something. He picked up the neglected water bottle at the corner of his desk and gestured towards the window. A toast to survival then. Nobody can say that we didn’t last the first year. And, surely, that had to mean something.'' '' Category:Humans Category:Organization Category:NCE Category:Tales from the NCE Category:Story